Battles of Doomsday Chapter 9
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 9 focuses on G's final visit to Ninjago, this time to face Kai and Nya- at the same time. Every change in character is noted in bold text. Story " Our family was now united, but our team was divided. I couldn’t believe he was gone… “No matter what, we have to find out, where, is, Wu.” Master Lloyd finished his speech. I don’t know how we’re going to do that… he’s lost in time… Kai and I saw it. The other Ninja stayed with Lloyd, and Jay was talking his ear off about how cool it is that he’s finally a Master, but Kai and I decided we wanted some alone time with our parents. “Mom, dad, we’re so glad you’re ok…” Kai said. Father gave a weak smile and patted Kai on the shoulder. “I never gave up on you two, you know?” “Thanks dad…” It was strange. I could tell Kai had something on his mind... Master Wu was gone, and that was terrible, but there was something bothering him. And I couldn’t tell what. I couldn’t wrap my head around it, why would Master Wu leave us? It was great that Lloyd is our Master now, but it’s going to be so different. It was amazing that our parents were ok though- that made me feel better. But there was something else lingering on my mind that I had been thinking about all year… “Ok. How’s two years?” He asked. “Perfect. I’ll be ready!” G winked, and with a snap and a flash of green light… he disappeared. G… it’s been two years since we last fought. With my parents back with me, I feel stronger than ever! I’m ready now… but where is he? Zane noticed last year that G has consistently showed up right after a big battle. First it was after we beat Samukai, then the Great Devourer, and later Yang… and now the Time Twins, but G isn’t here. I was beginning to get worried he wasn’t going to come at all… “Kai, is something on your mind?” Father asked me. “Uh…” how was I supposed to explain to him that I was dying to fight a rival I only see once or twice a year? I figured G would fill in the gaps for him when he came, but now I didn’t know what to do. “I’m fine dad… I’m just upset about Master Wu.” Yeah, as if. I know Kai, and he doesn’t get sad, he gets mad. He should be angry that Master Wu is gone, so there must be something else on his mind. He keeps looking over his shoulder, like he expects someone to appear- and then it hit me, he’s thinking about G. He did say he was going to come for him in two years. He hasn’t showed up yet… I was beginning to give up hope, but then I heard an “awesome!!” from Jay. “Sick!” Said G in a raspy voice. He’s here! It’s time! I immediately ran for G, who now wore a ghost green version of our Fusion Armor. “Dude it’s really cool that you’re a Master now… sucks about your old one though.” He said. “G!” I called to him, “I’m ready!!” And I was. Nothing was going to stop me now! “Great! Where’s Nya?” He asked. “Um??” Jay piped up, “she’s mine, G! Back off!” “No no,” he said as Nya ran beside me, “I’m here for her-“ “WHAT?!” “- and Kai.” … what. There was silence between all of us. The smirk that rested comfortably on G’s face didn’t twitch. “You mean you wanna take on… the both of us?” Nya asked. G nodded. Are you kidding me…?! “What?? After all this time I’ve been waiting for a one-on-one with you, and now you want to fight us both?” “Yeah, why not. Seeing as you two have been such a good team recently.” He obviously had no idea how much this meant to me… “She can’t, I won’t, you can’t…” G’s smirk turned into a frown, and he got serious, “Come on dude. My time is almost up anyway. I need to make sure you’re ready in time.” “Is it that serious?” Nya asked. G nodded. Just my luck… after all this time I’ve waited for a comeback and now I won’t even get the whole spotlight… but this isn’t about me… G’s cause is more important… “Fine.” I said reluctantly. “We’ll do it together.” I definitely didn’t see it coming… I never really thought G would even want to take me on anyway. But it was a really cool, and I wasn’t gonna pass down the offer! Jay gave me a quick pep-talk before the fight. “Remember,” he said, “when he changes into ghost form, use your power! It’s the only way for you to win!” “Got it. Thanks Jay.” I gave him a peck on the cheek, and he turned red. “N-no problem Nya.” He said flustered. I met with Kai, standing parallel to G. “Hey, none of that fusion dragon stuff ok? That ain’t fair, my dragon is way smaller than that.” G said with a smile. “Woah, he has a dragon…?” I heard Jay say in the background. “You ready?” “I’ve been ready for ages!” Kai said, and immediately leaped into battle, with his fists aflame. I followed close by, keeping close to Kai. G created a sponge with his powers, and wrapped it around his suit. “Hehe…” he laughed as he transformed into a ghost. Now I use my powers! My fists burst with bubbles, and I conjured up a liter or two of water, and shot it straight at G. G blocked the blast with his sponge armor, and it was soaked up. “What? How?” I said. That can’t be fair! “Argh!” Kai roared, with his fists aflame. He shot fire straight at G, and G smiled. He squeezed his sponge armor, and the water spewed out, putting out the fire. I couldn’t believe it! He completely got rid of my fire! There was no point in trying to use my power now, so I drew my swords, and Nya did the same. I came at G and sliced right through his sponge armor, and blasted him with fire. “He’s still a ghost!” Nya said, “it won’t touch him!” Right, of course. I forgot. How else can I beat him? I’m useless in this state! I have no Deepstone, no water powers, nothing to combat a ghost! Nya ran at G with water bubbling at her fists, and she sprayed G just enough for him to recoil back. For a second it looked like G’s ghost form flickered back and forth… He can’t stay in that state forever… it takes up too much of his energy! “Nya!” I called to my sister, “I have a plan!” She came to me and I told her we have to tire him out, so we get a little window where he turns human again. I understood immediately, as G recovered, he drew two more swords and came at us. Kai gave me the ‘ok’ and spun into the air using Airjitzu. He spun around G over and over, and he couldn’t be caught! It was my turn now, I spun into Spinjitzu, and spun around him on the ground. Hah! G couldn’t keep up! “Oh boy… I’m getting dizzy…” G stumbled away from the two of us and fell to his knees, dropping his ghost form. This is it! I stopped spinning, and Kai fell to the ground. At the same time, we struck him with our powers, causing him to fall to the ground completely. “Did we…?” “I think we did!” G groaned on the ground and twitched a bit, before getting up and shaking himself off. “Oh wow, I didn’t expect that. I probably should have though …” We were staring at him, waiting for what he was going to say next. “What?” He looked confused, “oh yeah, yup! You beat me…” “Yes!” Kai cheered, “I finally beat you!” “We finally beat him…” I corrected him. The othe Ninja came to our side and congratulated us. “Good job guys.” Lloyd said proud. “Now only Lloyd is left! Next year buddy!” Jay said patting him on the back. “Actually…” G said nervous, “I don’t know how much time I have left. I have to get ready- I’ll come back for you. If I’m not here in a few hours though… it’s too late. “What? Take us with you now! We can help you I promise!” Kai said. “There’s something I have to take care of first. Alone.” G stepped away from us, and in a pop and a flash, he was gone. . . “Good luck.” I said under my breath. " Feedback Likes The original post got 96 likes on Instagram. Comments @cowabungaparis- "This pic is so beautiful..." Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters